


Future Forward

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, College, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Recovery, Secrets, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Future Forward

\---  
Nitori had graduated from Samezuka Academy, leaving his small, hopeful, fragile world to the city of Tokyo, and starts to move on with his life as he attends his first year of college. He reunites with old friends and new people, living in these ordinary days, realizing the outside world apart from his own protection. 

Sometimes, he dreams that one day he would meet up with him, stronger and better than he was before.  
But dreams aren't real.  
Perhaps, it was just a nightmare.  
\---

A story about Nitori Aiichiro's college days that are ripped apart, then carefully taped together again.

\---


End file.
